HobbesTiger's Last Stand
by NekoSama
Summary: Darien and Bobby go out to see ‘Cats' and Darien imagines Bobby and Claire in one of the scenes in the Musical


HobbesTiger's Last Stand  
Fanfic by: NekoSama (aka Chris)  
Email: nekosama@ix.netcom.com  
Catagory:Humor/Romance  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Darien and Bobby go out to see 'Cats' and Darien imagines Bobby and Claire in one of the scenes in the Musical  
Standard disclaimer: The Invisible Man and all the characters are not mine and are used without permission. I am not getting paid for this. 'Cats' and It's lyrics belong to Andrew Lloyd Weber who adopted them from Old Possums book of Practical Cats by T.S. Elliot.  
  
  
A/N: This fic is NOT slash... I repeat... NOT SLASH!!! It's a little B/C shippy, and if you haven't seen 'Cats' then as Bobby tells Darien you need a little more culture in your life. I actually have this whole Musical committed to memory, but I went to http://jellylorum.tripod.com/lyrics-act2.html#in to get the translation for the Italian lyrics. Enjoy!!  
  
  
Darien finished getting dressed and sighed as Bobby knocked on his apartment door.   
  
"Hey, Fawkesy, you ready to go?" he called.  
  
"Yeah. I still don't understand why you can't just tell me where we're going, and why I had to put a suit on," he complained as they walked out to the van.  
  
"I figured you could use a little more culture, and since you enjoy all of those quotes so much, you might like this," Hobbes smiled while he drove to the theater.  
  
Darien raised an eyebrow at him. "Cats? You're taking me to see a musical? Well, this is better than that awful spider movie we went to," he teased.  
  
"Hey, may I remind you that you haven't quicksilvered after seeing a spider since then," Bobby pointed out.  
  
"Ok... Ok... let's go in."  
  
They found their seats and the show started. The first Act went by fairly fast and Bobby was having a good time, enjoying the music and the costumes.   
  
Darien liked it alright, except he was a tad tired from staying up the night before watching a movie marathon on cable. He stretched his legs during the intermission and sat back down as Act 2 began. His mind wandered a bit during 'Gus the Theater Cat', and when they started into 'Growltiger's Last Stand' his vision replaced the leads with Hobbes and Claire.  
  
Hobbes now in a Tiger striped cat costume walked on stage with Claire in a white cat costume, with the company singing the other lyrics as backup.  
  
In the forepeak of the vessel, Growltiger stood alone.  
  
Concentrating my attention on the lady Griddlebone. And my raffish crew were sleeping in their barrels and their bunks.  
  
As the Siamese came creeping in their sampans and their junks.  
  
Growltiger had no eyes or ear for aught but Griddlebone.  
  
And the lady seemed enraptured by my manly baritone.  
  
Disposed to relaxation and awaiting no surprise.  
  
But the moonlight shone reflected from a thousand bright blue eyes. And closer still and closer the Sampans circled 'round. And yet from all the enemy, there was not heard a sound. The foe was armed with toasting forks and cruel craving knives. And the lovers sang their last duet, in danger of their lives.  
  
In un tepida notte d'estate, allorche la natura Era nel pieno fulgore  
(On a warm summer night, all nature was in full splendor)  
  
E la resca rugiada Spendeva al chiar di luna,  
(And the fresh dew sparkled in the moonlight)  
  
Sopra la verzra Si poteva vedere il galeone ancorato  
(Over the verdue you could see, the galleon anchored)  
  
Oscillare in silienzo nel vento profumto dalla marea del naviglio  
(Rocking in silence in a breeze, perfumed of the sea and ship)  
  
Serenamente cullanto in quella tepida notte   
(Serenely cradled on that warm night)  
  
Che c'e dunque de male, Se in tanta poesia anche il pirata divento sentimentale?  
  
(There was no hint of evil, In a rush of poetry, the pirate became sentimental)  
  
Oscillare in silienzo nel vento profumto  
Dalla marea del naviglio serenamente cullanto  
In quella tepida notte  
In quella tepida notte  
In quella tepida notte  
  
During this duet the Hobbes and Claire cats had flirted and danced across the stage completely captivating Darien's attention and then the scene changed.  
  
Then Ghengis gave the signal to his fierce Mongolian horde Abandoning their sampans, the Chinks they swarmed aboard Abandoning their sampans, their pullaways and their junks  
They battened down the hatches on the crew within their bunks Then Griddlebone, she gave a screech for she was badly skeered I am sorry to admit it, but she quickly disappeared.  
  
She probably escaped with ease I'm sure she was not drowned.  
  
Darien finally snapped back to reality at this point. "Aw crap! I can't believe she did that to you... uh I mean him," he stated in a hushed grumble.  
  
Bobby eyed him speculatively. "You feeling ok partner?"  
  
"Fine," he blushed 13 shades of red and sank back into his seat.  
  
A few more songs went by without incident until 'Macavity' came up.  
  
  
  
"Sounds like someone I know," Bobby poked Darien.  
  
"Oh hahaha."  
  
  
  
"Well, you DO disappear, Fawkes!" he fired back.  
  
Darien glared back at him.  
  
  
  
"One more word, Hobbes..." Darien warned.  
  
  
  
"You're right Fawkesey, sounds more like the Swiss Miss Mother," Hobbes decided.  
  
Darien just put his hands in his face.   
  
After the show was over they walked back out to the van and Bobby tapped Darien on the shoulder. "So, what were you saying earlier during the show, about her leaving me? Her who?"  
  
Darien nibbled on his lip. "Eh... I was daydreaming... it's nothing big, Hobbes."  
  
"You're making me nervous now, Fawkes if you were dreaming about me and some chick. Come on we're partners, you can tell me."  
  
"Claire. I saw you and Claire on the stage, ok?" he confessed.  
  
Bobby stood there silent for a minute.  
  
"Look, I KNOW how you feel about her, I think EVERYONE does, and if you'd just overcome your 'no fishing' thing and talk to her maybe you'd both be happy," he suggested.  
  
"Maybe, Fawkes... I just... you know what happened with Viv, I couldn't deal if that happened again," Bobby leaned against the van.  
  
"Well, I got your back whenever you're ready to take a stand ok?"  
  
"Thanks, partner." Bobby gave Darien a low five and gave him a ride home.  
  
The End  
  
Feedback is welcome... 


End file.
